Daddy Wasn't There
by The Electric Russian
Summary: Certain people are feeling suicidal about the serious lack of fatherly love in their life. They reflect on their existance and ultimatly end up caught in an endless cycle of self-pitty and greif.
1. Wanda

* Just a little reminder. This story had been REVISED. It is still 'essentially' the same story. I know I said I would end it after 3 chapters, but I got bored. Erm, I mean, I decided to keep all my wonderful reviewers entertained. Thank you.* 

*****************************

Hello. I would like to ask a question to my readers. Why scarlet witch? Why not maroon witch? Or ruby which? Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own x-men or Ming tea's song Daddy Wasn't There.  
  
*****************************

Daddy Wasn't There

Chapter 1

Wanda

*****************************  
  
Wanda stood on a cliff on the edge of Bayville. She could see the entire city from up here. She could see all of the lonely people down on the streets, not knowing, or perhaps not even caring, about their very future. It was here she could think. Here she could clear up all of the suicidal thoughts in her mind. She decided to recap on the events of her life.  
  
_Daddy,  
_  
First, she had been sent to an awful prison, or how the doctors had called it, an _asylum_, and had been forced away from her father. Something no one, especially a little girl, should have to go through.  
  
_Daddy wasn't there,_

Daddy,

Daddy wasn't there to take me to the fair,

It seems he doesn't care,

Daddy wasn't there.

Daddy,

Daddy wasn't there to change my underwear,

It seems he doesn't care,

Daddy wasn't there.  
  
Then she had been forced to eat crap. The most awful food in the world. When she ate it, it felt like all of the worst tasting things in the world had been shoved down her throat. Oh, how she longed to eat cereal on Saturday mornings in front of the television with her family.

If you could call _that _a family.   
  
_When I was first baptized,_

when I was criticized,

When I was ostracized,

when I was jazzercised.

Steak and kidney pies,

when I was modernized,

When I was cir-cum-cised,

Daddy wasn't there.  
  
Then, when she escaped, she found her _loving _brother. He tried to calm her, but it was in vain. After she left the brotherhood for awhile, she was crossing a bridge, and was almost killed by a mercenary sent by her father named 'Pyro'. Bastards. All of them. They don't deserve to live.   
  
_When I was first baptized,_

when I was criticized,

When I was ostracized,

when I was jazzercised.

Steak and kidney pies,

when I was modernized,

When I was cir-cum-cised,

Daddy wasn't there to take me to the fair.

To change my underwear,

Daddy wasn't there,

Daddy wasn't there,

peace.  
  
And then when a sentinel robot had escaped, she remembered the glee, the absolute 'fulfillment' of her life long dream, of 'killing' her father, only to find out later that he hadn't been killed.

Then, of course, there's always that idiotic Toad to worry about.  
  
_If you got a Daddy issue,_

here's a Daddy tissue,

D to the A to the D-D-Y,

D to the A to the D-D-Y.

Say it just fad but I've got a deadbeat dad,

D to the A to the D-D-Y,

D to the A to the D-D-Y.

I sit in my room and cry, 

and ask myself the reason why,

D to the A to the D-D-Y,

D to the A to the D-D-Y. 

Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.

D-A-D-D-Y. 

Peace.  
  
A single tear rolled down her face. Did no one care about Wanda, the Scarlet Witch? No One! Not even her own family. Wanda let that sink in for a moment. No one cared. With that thought, she leaned forward, and pushed herself of the cliff.  
  
Daddy wasn't there! Peace!  
  
*****************************  
  
Please continue with the little button down there that says ' SUBMIT REVIEW'. Thanks.


	2. Pietro

Hello again. Part 2 of my saga involves a certain silver haired mutant named Pietro, or more commonly, The QUICKSILVER. Thank you, General Pepper, for your help on the lyrics.

I don't own x-men because marvel will not share. 

*****************************

Pietro sat quietly in the Brotherhood Boarding House. Next to him was a rifle. He was so alone. Everyone else had gone. Lance was out on a date with pretty Kitty. Fred was out buying groceries. Todd had gone with Fred in fear of staying home alone with Pietro. Pietro decided to reminisce on the important events of his life.

_Daddy_
    
    _Daddy wasn't there_
    
    _Daddy_
    
    _Daddy wasn't there, to take me to the fair_
    
    _It seems he doesn't care_

_Daddy wasn't there_

First, he had been brainwashed by his father into believing that sending his sister to the horrible asylum on that cold, rainy night was the best thing for her. His father told him that it was the best thing for her. What sickened Pietro most was the fact that he actually BELIEVED him.
    
    _Daddy_
    
    _Daddy wasn't there, to change my underwear_
    
    _It seems he doesn't care_
    
    _Daddy wasn't there_
    
    Then, years later, he had that fateful confrontation with Evan's new friends, the X-Men. They were the ones that put him away in that awful prison for at least two hours. TWO HOURS. That's like an eternity. How did he manage to survive for 2 hours with absolutely nothing to do but beg to be let out?  It remains a mystery, even to himself.
    
    _When I was first baptized_
    
    _When I was criticized _
    
    _When I was ostracized_
    
    _When I was jazzercised_
    
    _Steak and kidney pies_
    
    _One hour Martinized_
    
    _When I was circumcised_
    
    _Daddy wasn't there_
    
    Then his father busted him out, provided he joins the Brotherhood Of Mutants. His father. The very thought of the man made Pietro sick to his stomach. His father, the cause of all of Pietro's grief. Pietro never had a real parent. Only a twisted man who helped bring about Pietro's being alive.
    
    _When I was first baptized_
    
    _When I was criticized_
    
    _When I was ostracized_
    
    _When I was jazzercised_
    
    _Steak and kidney pies_
    
    _One hour Martinized_
    
    _When I was circumcised_
    
    _Daddy wasn't there, to take me to the fair,_
    
    _To change my underwear_
    
    _Daddy wasn't there_
    
    _Peace_
    
    After Pietro had gotten out of jail and joined the brotherhood, everything went well. For a while.
    
    _If you've got a daddy issue,_
    
    _Here's a daddy tissue_
    
    _D to the A to the D-D-Y_
    
    _D to the A to the D-D-Y_
    
    _They say it's just a fad,_
    
    _But I've got a deadbeat dad_
    
    _D to the A to the D-D-Y_
    
    _D to the A to the D-D-Y_
    
    _I sit in my room and cry_
    
    _And ask myself the reason why_
    
    _D to the A to the D-D-Y_
    
    _D to the A to the D-D-Y_
    
    _Daddy_
    
    _Daddy_
    
    _Daddy_
    
    _D-A-D-D-Y _
    
    Then Wanda had found him. She thought Pietro was just like his father, which couldn't be farther from the truth. His father had used him. Pietro was nothing but a toy to his father. A mere plaything. Like a child's doll, to be played with or discarded at will.
    
    It's been months after Wanda's attempted suicide. Pietro never quite understood why she did it. That is, until now. Now Pietro knew he felt just like Wanda must have on that cliff on the outskirts of Bayville. Pietro closed his eyes, picked up the rifle, aimed right at his head, and fired.
    
    _PEACE!_
    
    *****************************
    
    I really hope that you liked it. Weapon-X, don't even bother leaving a review, because I already know what your going to say.


	3. Magneto

Hello again. This chapter involves a man. Not just you're average Joe, mind you, but a very powerful mutant whose parents were tragically taken from Him by another man's selfish conquest for world domination. The man I speak of is Eric Lenshire. Or perhaps more commonly, the Master of Magnetism, MAGNETO.

Disclaimer: SURPRISE, SURPRISE! I  don't own X-MEN!

***********************************

Eric stood by the edge of his forty-something story high citadel in a hidden, far off corner of the world. It was here that he could think. Here that he felt like the big, strong, important man he always pretended to be. Everywhere else, no ANYWHERE else, and he was just putting on a 'tough guy' act. He still vividly remembered that day when he became this way. Hiding his true self. He remembered a little too vividly. Now, though, it seemed the images in his head wouldn't leave. They just kept playing over and over like a broken record. They went like this...

Daddy 

He remembered that day when his parents were called to be executed by the Nazis. Those damn Nazis! The very thought of them made Magneto sick to his stomach. They thought they were superior. Ha! That couldn't be farther from the truth. Those men and women were nothing but worms. Boneless worms. Inferior. Something to be squashed.

_Daddy wasn't there_

_Daddy_

_Daddy wasn't there, to take me to the fair_

_It seems he doesn't care_

_Daddy wasn't there_

He remembered walking down the crowded street with his parents on that wet, rainy day in Poland. He remembered telling his father that he would never forget him. In some ways, Magneto thought, his father never left him. In his sleep, Magneto saw his father. His father became a part of him. Or perhaps, he became a part of his father.

_Daddy_

_Daddy wasn't there, to change my underwear_

_It seems he doesn't care_

_Daddy wasn't there_

He remembered when he came to that fateful fork in the road, where his parents would be separated from him. His parents were to be killed in a giant gas chamber built by the Nazis. His parents. It was then that he had lost the child's sense of immortality. It was then that he became the man he is today. Scared, alone, and unhappy.

_When I was first baptized_

_When I was critized_

_When I was ostrized_

_When I was jazzercised_

_Steak and kidney pies_

_One hour martinized_

_When I was circumcised_

_Daddy wasn't there_

Magneto couldn't remember how many father's days or mother's day he had gone through just standing this same spot, reflecting just as he was doing now. He remembered screaming for his mother. A few Nazis had to come and restrain him. Suddenly, he had felt as if he could do anything when the tips of the barbed wire fence had started to bend. He tried harder to put less distance between him and his parents who were about to be savagely killed in a gas chamber.

_When I was first baptized_

_When I was critized_

_When I was ostrized_

_When I was jazzercised_

_Steak and kidney pies_

_One hour martinized_

_When I was circumcised_

_Daddy wasn't there, to take me to the fair,_

To change my underwear 

_Daddy wasn't there_

_Daddy wasn't there, peace!_

He remembered all of the five Nazis that had come to try and hold him back. The last thing he remembered was the cold feeling of the butt of a rifle that slammed against his head.

_If you've got a daddy issue,_

_Here's a daddy tissue_

D to the A to the D-D-Y 

_D to the A to the D-D-Y_

_They say it's just a fad,_

_But I've got a deadbeat dad_

_D to the A to the D-D-Y_

_D to the A to the D-D-Y_

_I sit in my room and cry_

_And ask myself the reason why_

_D to the A to the D-D-Y_

_D to the A to the D-D-Y_

_Daddy_

_Daddy_

_Daddy_

_D-A-D-D-Y _

And then, Magneto realized the horrible truth. HE was just like the man that had his parents killed! Magneto realized that he had always believed that mutants were superior. He had always thought that normal humans were inferior. He wondered how many fathers he would've killed trying to start a war between humans and mutants. Then Magneto discovered something else. His children never had a father figure! He had made Wanda go to live in the asylum and brainwashed Pietro. Maybe that's why they had both committed suicide. Magneto had ruined so many lives and he knew it. He vowed then never to hurt anyone ever again. But the only way to do that was to be reunited with his children. With that he leaned forward and jumped.

Eric Lenshire's last thought was 'I'm coming, my children. I'm coming...'.

_PEACE!_

*******************************

So there. Finally done. I hope you liked it. If not.... too bad. Please review.


End file.
